Tag, you're it
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: '"You're mine," Sasori said, "and I will do what I want with you, when I want, no matter what!"' Songfic to Melanie Martinez's song of the same name. Modern AU Onesided SasoDei with hints of onesided TobiDei. Rated M for safety.


**Now THIS was fun to write!**

 **so...yeah. My first work for the Naruto fandom. Hope you all like it!**

 **warnings: kidnapping, drugs, injections, mostly. A couple of hinted stuff, but nothing explicit.**

 **the song belongs to Melanie Martinez. Naruto and it's characters belongs to whoever made it. I own only this fic! Enjoy!**

 **edit: the lyrics have been taken out at the request if a reviewer. If you want to know the lyrics, just look them up.**

The streets were eerily quiet, something that didn't go unnoticed by Deidara as he wandered home after a long shift at work.

He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself and letting out a curse. If only he hadn't forgotten his jacket! If only Danna, his beloved motorcycle, hadn't broken down!

As he walked, he failed to notice the black car that was parked nearby, very much not empty.

...

The man inside the car narrowed his brown eyes as he watched the wandering blonde, taking in the feminine figure, the long blond hair partially pulled in a half-ponytail. Despite all appearances, though, the redhead knew the blonde was a male, and that hardly bothered him. He turned the key in the ignition, the car starting with a low purr, and drove over to the blonde.

...

Deidara decided to cut through a parking lot outside an abandoned supermarket to shorten the length of his walk. As he did, though, he paused as a car pulled up in front of him and stopped. The driver side door opened, and a redhead stepped out, eyeing Deidara up and down.

"Get in," he said, his voice smooth and quiet, but audible in the night air.

Deidara narrowed his blue eyes. "Why should I?"

The man gave a dry smirk. "I've got candy for you inside," he said in a joking, taunting tone.

Deidara snorts. "You can't honestly expect me to fall for that. I'm not getting in, un, and you can't make me," he said, before turning and walking around the car to continue on his path home

He heard fast paced footsteps following him and picked up his pace, breaking into a run. However, he must have been a little too late, as he felt a hand roughly grab his wrist, as well as a foot kick his knee. His knee buckled at the impact, and he was thrown roughly on the ground with his hands pinned behind his back. His head hit the cement roughly, dazing him and causing his body to go limp. This gave the redhead the opportunity to bind his hands behind his back with his belt and seal his mouth with duct tape he pulled from who KNOWS where.

He pulled Deidara to a stand and forced him to the car, shoving him into the trunk. He gave Deidara a smirk, pulling from his jacket a syringe filled with a clear liquid. He leaned down, and Deidara felt the slight prick of the needle entering his skin.

"Tag," he muttered, just audible enough to be heard by his victim as he removed the now empty syringe and set it aside. "You're it." Then he slammed the trunk shut, submerging the dazed and drugged blond in darkness.

...

A shiver went up Deidara's spine as he lay on the cold stone floor of the basement in which he was trapped. His hands were handcuffed behind him, and he was left shirtless, wearing only a pair of dirty shorts. His torso was covered in scars, some scabbing, others still relatively fresh. He was dazed from the last injection of whatever drug Sasori injected him with, and he could taste blood in his mouth, unsure if it was his or the redhead's.

A brief flicker if satisfaction went through him at the memory if when he got to bite Sasori, drawing a nice amount if blood as he tried to fight the other off. The pained cry his captor let out had left him feeling smug.

What came afterwards had quickly extinguished that smugness.

Footsteps echoed in his ears, and Deidara looked up, meeting brown eyes as the redhead drew near with a smile that was probably supposed to be loving, but only managed to send a cold chill through the blond.

"Your breathing is very rhythmic," he said quietly, kneeling down. He rested a hand on Deidara's cheek, and try as he might, Deidara was unable to flinch away from the touch. He leaned forward, nuzzling the drugged blond's hairline. "You'll never leave my side, right? Not now, not ever."

...

Sasori has a sick sense of humor. As Deidara learned quickly, he LOVED the chase of the hunt, and would often set Deidara free and give him a chance to run while he chased.

The problem?

Sasori was filthy rich, which meant his home was a huge freaking maze worse than the Greek labyrinth. So many times Deidara got caught either because he got caught in a dead end and had to backtrack or because he lingered a little too long at a crossroads trying to figure out which way would lead to freedom. Once caught, he would be pinned, injected, and forcefully dragged back to the basement, left to the mercy of the sadistic redhead.

...

Deidara stared at the ceiling during one of the few moments he was left alone, thinking about his life and his friends and family. Did they miss him? Where they searching for him? He was sure Tobi was; the kid had the biggest crush on him, though the feeling wasn't mutual. Hidan? Maybe, but only because Deidara was his favorite person to pick on when Kakuzu wasn't around. Konan, motherly as she was, more than likely was.

"Hidan," he murmured quietly into the cold, stony darkness, "Konan...Tobi, even...I miss you all...I hope you all are okay without me. I hope you guys find me soon. I don't know how much longer I can last..."

...

Sasori stood on the last step of the stairway, looking at the dozing blond with a small smile. He can remember how he found this blond, wandering along with a group of friends-a loudmouth silver haired man, a quiet indigo haired girl, and an energetic raven-haired man wearing a weird mask, clinging to the blond's arm. He remembered watching them walk along, eyes traveling among them.

"Eenie," he murmured as he looked between them. "Meenie...miny..." His eyes settled on Deidara, and a smirk curved his face. "Moe."

He had trailed the blond for a while, learning, planning, preparing. And now he had Deidara with him.

And he wasn't going to let him go.

...

"Let me go! Let go, damn you, un!"

A hand met his cheek with a loud slapping noise, and Deidara was sent sprawling on the ground, curling into himself.

"You're mine," Sasori said, "and I will do what I want with you, when I want, no matter what!"

Deidara panted, listening as Sasori exhaled a quiet sigh. Then the redhead draped his full body over Deidara's, as if cuddling a lover, his head tucked beneath Deidara's chin.

"You're mine," he repeated, his voice barely above a whisper. "No one will ever take you from me."

Deidara let out a quiet whimper, a tear slipping down his cheek.

'Tag,' he thought. 'I'm it.'

 **I'm so proud if how this came out!**

 **See that little button that says "Review this Chapter?" Click it please! Sayonara!**


End file.
